


A mia madre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vita di penna [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pensieri per la festa della mamma.





	A mia madre

A mia madre

Una pagina vuota. Una desolante pagina vuota. Cosa doveva fare per riempirla? Proprio non lo sapeva, di sicuro gli suscitava un senso di antipatia. 

Ai margini del foglio aveva già scarabocchiato un’infinità di volte. Nell'angolo sopra a destra spuntava un innocente margheritina di blu inchiostro, con tante rifiniture. Perfetta, se solo si fosse trattato di un capitolo e non di un disegno che persino un bambino dell'asilo avrebbe saputo fare meglio. Ecco, se si fosse trattato di un disegno di suo fratello sarebbe stato un bel combattimento, disegnato con cura e bravura da lasciare a bocca aperta. 

Sbuffò. Voleva scrivere assolutamente qualcosa per la festa della mamma. Fino al giorno prima Augustus si era sentito uno scrittore provetto, imbattibile, mentre la festa della mamma capitava nel giorno sbagliato. La più brutta crisi dello scrittore che gli fosse mai venuta. Aveva strappato una massa di storie e si era arreso. 

Lui non sapeva scrivere, c'erano tanti scrittori mille volte più bravi di lui pronti a dare al mondo quel qualcosa che a lui mancava. Aveva messo via la sua matita preferita, quella con la pietruzza rossa regalatagli da suo padre. Lui ascoltava sempre le sue storie, lo incoraggiava e il giovane non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli della sua tristezza: lasciando andar via forse l'unica cosa che poteva tirarlo fuori. 

Avevo scritto per tutti, per amici, padre, fratello e per la sua adorata mamma non riusciva a buttar giù due righe. Doveva semplicemente vergognarsi e andarsi a nascondere da qualche parte. Gli venne in mente quella volta che sua madre si sedette sul letto. Aveva le gambe gonfie, aveva lavorato tutto il giorno. Eppure lo stesso si mise ad ascoltarlo, mentre gli raccontava i suoi meravigliosi giochi, abbelliti dalla sua fervida fantasia, avvenuti con gli amichetti nel cortile.

Di fantasia ne aveva sempre avuta tanta e gli sembravano meravigliose le storie che ad immagini gli attraversano la mente, a anche una volta messe su carta, a lui continuavano a sembrare stupende; al resto del mondo, invece, apparivano volgari e brutte. Se avesse raccontato di quell'aneddoto avrebbero riso tutti e nessuno avrebbe capito che donna incredibile fosse sua madre. 

Una donna così bella che da ragazza tutti si giravano al suo passaggio, senza sapere che dietro c'era suo padre ben intenzionato a uccidere chi solo si fosse avvicinato. Una donna così intelligente che poteva prendere non una, ma cento lauree e tutte con i massimi dei voti. Una donna buona, una grande lavoratrice. Altro che la "Lucia" del Manzoni, a lei quel personaggio si sarebbe dovuto inchinare. 

La sua mamma, da lei non aveva preso niente apparentemente. Il caos congenito di suo padre, l'aspetto di suo padre, il carattere di suo padre, l'orgoglio di suo padre. Insomma, era la fotocopia di suo padre all'apparenza. Eppure la velocità nel mangiare era di lei; le fossette nelle ossa delle spalle erano di lei; il sorriso era di lei. Piccoli dettagli che sfuggivano agli occhi dei più. 

La cosa inversa con la sua piccola sorellina. Identica alla madre, ma a osservarla attentamente ecco emergere le caratteristiche paterne. Il fratello, invece, aveva di entrambi i genitori.

Sua madre gli mancava da morire, avrebbe voluto dirlo in quell'orrida pagina bianca. Forse non glielo avrebbe mai detto in quel modo. 

Però, quella sera, tornando a casa, le avrebbe raccontando la sua giornata seduto accanto a lei. Lei lo avrebbe abbracciato a sorpresa, stampandogli un grande bacio sulla fronte, mentre lui arrossendo si sarebbe lamentato. Non era un mistero che non amasse le effusioni. 

Eppure dentro di sé avrebbe sentito quel calore e le avrebbe detto felice: "Buona festa della mamma, mamma".

 


End file.
